Chosen Child
by Bunny's daughter
Summary: You know how Jack has Jamie? Tooth has Monty? Sandy has Cupcake? Bunnymund has Sophie? Well, this is a story where North's chosen child is Pippa.


North worked on a small ice train in his workshop. He had been doing the same thing last year around this time. The train flew and kept going. Just like last year, Phillip had to burst through the door. North put his face into his hands and sighed.

"How many times have I told you to knock?"North questioned Phillip yelling the last part.

"Iamsorry. Pippajustwantedyou,"Phillip mumbled for fear that he was going to get yelled at again. North's eyes widened and he stood up.

"Is she okay?"North asked the yeti.

"Yeah, she just wants to see you,"Phillip replied. North sat down in his oversized chair and put a hand to his temple. He remembered when he met Pippa for the first time last year.

A year before...

North was sad after Sandy had died because of Pitch. He walked into Jack's room to see him making a frost image of Sandy.

"I should have helped him,"North heard Jack mutter.

"You fought Pitch and almost won. Sandy would have wanted you to do that, not help him,"North said laying a hand on Jack's shoulder.

"Will we actually ever get rid of Pitch?"Jack asked thinking he was talking to himself.

"Of course we will,"North replied laughing.

"How do you know?"Jack asked.

"Because I can feel it...IN MY BELLY!"North said chuckling.

A couple of days later...

North was driving his sleigh as best as he could in his weakened state. He crashed the sleigh and climbed out. He saw Jack and slowly walked over to him with his cane. Tooth weakly flew next to him.

"What are doing here, Jack?"North asked the winter spirit.

"Same thing you are I guess. Protecting the last light, the last child,"Jack replied,"what happened to you guys?"

"Losing Easter took its toll on all of us, but it changed Bunny,"North said looking back at he sleigh. Said Easter Bunny poked his head over the side of the Sleigh. When he saw Jack, he jumped out if the sleigh attacking Jack's legs.

"We never should have trusted you. I never should have trusted you. Easter was the last thing these kids had and you took it from them! I can take you on!"Bunny yelled.

"He's the one that helped me believe in you again just as I was about to give up on you, all of you,"Jamie said kneeling down in front of Jack. North smiled to himself as Bunnymund stopped attacking Jack and looked at him with those large green eyes.

"You got him to believe in me,"Bunnymund said still looking at Jack. He smiled and nodded.

"none of my other friends believe in you guys though,"Jamie told them all. North smiled and turned to Jamie.

"let's find them shall we,"North said smiling hugely.

"I can help with that,"Jack said grinning. The next thing you know, all the Guardians are sledding down Main Street on makeshift sleds going by Jamie's friends' houses. Jack kept throwing so e kind of sand into their faces. After they got the stuff grown at them, they were able to see Jack and then jumped out of their windows to join the group.

When all the kids were gathered North gave a small nod to Jack. Jack therefore let them slide to a halt in the middle of the street. They all turned around when they heard a throat clear.

"Well, what is this? The almighty Guardians weak and powerless,"Pitch said. Pippa clung to North's coat as she tried to hide herself from the eyes of the nightmare king. North sensing her fear, pushed her behind him as if to shield her.

"Don't worry, ya anklebiters, we will protect you,"Bunny told Jamie because he had backed up.

"And who will protect you?"Pitch asked. The Guardians all looked at each other and at Jack. They all knew that they would fight with their lives to protect each other.

"I will,"Jaime said glaring at the king of nightmares.

"I will,"Cupcake added as she pushed aside Monty and Caleb.

All the other kids had said that they would protect the Guardians until only Pippa and Monty were left. She slowly untangled her fingers from North's coat and walked to join her line if friends.

"I will protect them,"Pippa said glancing back at North. North was actually very surprised when Pippa had joined her friends. He glanced over at Tooth and saw that Monty was still standing there. Monty noticed his look and shakily walked forward.

"I don't know how, but I will try,"Monty said to Pippa as he stood next to her.

After the fight...Bunnymund is a 6' 1" talking bunny again...

North stood in front of Jack on the frozen lake. Bunnymund and Sandy were on either side on him. He smiled at Jack.

"You ready to become Guardian?"North asked as he saw Pippa walking towards the frozen lake with her friends. He smiled. After all his fellow Guardians had their own chosen children. He finally had one himself.

"Sure am,"Jack said. Phil the yeti handed North the book of the Guardians. He opened it to the page that would allow Jack to become a Guardian.

"Will you, Jack Frost, promise to fight to protect the children and their beliefs,if it comes to it with your life and body?"North asked looking at Jack. The winter spirit nodded and smiled.

"I promise,"Jack said. North laughed as the elves began to play the music. All they seemed to be good for was that and pretending they were Christmas trees and electrocuting themselves.

North was going to turn towards the sleigh until he spotted Pippa. All the other Guardians were saying there goodbyes to their chosen children. Jack with Jamie. Bunnymund with Sophie. Sandy with Cupcake. Tooth with Monty. He walked over to her and knelt in front of her.

"Hello, Pippa, I am North,"North introduced himself. Pippa smiled a little.

"How do you know my name?"Pippa asked although she was sure that she knew.

"I am Santa Claus,"North answered smiling widely.

"Thank you,"Pippa said. North was a little surprised but he hid it.

"Fir what?"North inquired.

"For protecting me and my friends,"Pippa answered him.

"No need to thank me child. It is after all what we Guardians do best. Now if you ever need me, do not hesitate to call my name. I will be there,"North said. Pippa threw her arms around him.

Present...

North got out of his chair and went outside. He made sure his deer and sleigh were ready before taking off to the town of Burgesses. He landed the sleigh in front of Pippa's house after about ten minutes. Snow globes they were so handy when traveling.

North climbed the side of the house, and then he went down the chimney. When he turned away from the chimney, he saw Pippa there waiting for him. He opened his arms and Pippa rushed into them. He hugged her then set her on the chair she had been sitting in. She had grown a lot since he last saw her over a year ago.

"Now, I was told that you wanted to see me,"North said smiling. Pippa smiled too.

"Yeah, I just wanted to see you and to talk to you again. I haven't since last year, ya know,"Pippa replied. North nodded and sat down in an oversized chair.

"Now, tell me, just what did you want to talk about?"North questioned Pippa.

"Well, there is this one science Project I am doing on the a North Pole. Apparently, my teacher says that no one lives there but..."

North and Pippa sat together for hours until the day ended and she had to go to bed. North carried her sleeping form upstairs to her room and laid her down in her bed. He kissed her forehead. Before he turned away though he promised her one thing.

"I will be back, Pippa. You know I will,"North said walking out of the room to travel back to the North Pole. If he had stayed a little longer, he would have noticed the smile on Pippa's lips.


End file.
